


It’s Too Big, Mr. Stark

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurities, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, bottom!tony, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter is self conscious about his penis size... but not in the way you would think.





	It’s Too Big, Mr. Stark

Peter Parker whimpers, and looks down to his lap, eyes big. Tony wants to reach out and hug him close, not wanting his boy to feel so sad. He’s obviously about to cry. “I… I can’t… I’m very…” he swallows thickly, looking back up at Tony. “I’m very self conscious about my… my…” he points to his lap, cheeks a bright red.

Tony coos. “That’s ok Peter. Not everyone can be above average size. It isn’t anything to be ashamed of.”

Peter blushes even more and covers his face. “No- I- I am above average… that’s… that’s the problem” he whispers.

Tony can’t help but laugh. “That’s never a problem, Peter! Girls love it more if it’s bigger.”

Peter groans and shakes his head. “They won’t- that doesn’t matter. It’s- it’s- I can’t t-top, Mr. Stark, I’ll hurt someone.” He whispers.

Tony smirks. “It can’t be _that_ big, Peter.”

Peter blushes more. “Sir… it r-really is…”

Tony huffs. “Show me, it can’t be that big; and if it is, you’re going to need to see a doctor.”

Peter blushes bright red, shyly standing up and pushing his pants down. Why is he doing this? This can’t be real life.

Tony gasps and feels himself start to drool. Holy fuck, it isn’t even hard and it’s- “oh my fucking god…”

Peter tears up and pulls his pants back up, face as red as can be. “I sh-sh-should go, Mr. Stark, I’m so s-s-sorry.”

Tony grabs Peter’s arm. “Peter that’s- that’s-“ he swallows thickly. “Fuck, Peter, that’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.”

Peter gasps and looks at Tony. God, he wants him so bad… “M-Mr. Stark…”

Tony cups Peter’s cheek, kissing him softly. “Peter, if you’re scared to try… you could always practice on me. You aren’t going to break me.”

Peter whimpers. “What if I do break you?”

Tony shakes his head. “I trust you. I promise. You’ll do just fine.”

Peter breathes heavily and nods, starting to get hard in his pants. “O-Okay…”

Tony smirks and leads his boy back to his room.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Tony has Peter sitting naked in his lap, kissing him roughly. He pulls back and lays Peter on his back. “You just lay down and let me do all the work, ok?” He purrs.

Peter blushes and pants, running his hands all over Tony’s hips and back. “Can I... please finger you? I want... want...” he blushes like mad.

Tony smirks and nods. He leans forward, chest to chest with Peter. It feels so weird, because he’s bigger in this way. But he sticks his ass out and moves his cock along Peter’s monstrous one, and it feels right again. “Ok baby, be very careful. Here’s the lube” he hands it to him.

Peter takes it, breathing heavily. God, he can’t believe how fucking lucky he is for this to be howbhis afternoon turned out. He bites his lip. “I want to see...”

Tony huffs and turns around, pushing his hips back so his ass in near Peter’s face. He looks at Peter’s cock and groans. He wants to lick and touch and swallow around it, but he doesn’t want the kid cumming so soon.

Peter pants and moves one lubed finger to circle around Tony’s hole. Motivated by the moan Tony gives off, he slowly wiggles one finger in and attempts to find his prostate. He’s so hard it hurts- Tony has a fucking fantastic ass.

Tony moans softly and pushes back. “I’m not going to break, kid, I can take your fingers. Four of them please, you’re fucking huge” he snarks, kissing Peter’s cock head.

Peter gasps and bucks up, moaning softly. He nods and adds a second finger. “God, Mr. Stark, your hole is so sexy and-“ he licks his lips.

Tony shivers, feeling his cock get even harder. “God, you’re really fucking good at this Peter. Rub right there, Yeah, just like that. God, Peter, Yeah!”

Peter beams, blushing shyly. “God, Mr. Stark, I can’t believe you’re letting me do this!” He almost whispers. 

Tony moans and rubs his cheek on Peter’s cock, uncaring if his beard burns Peter. By the noises he makes, it must feel good. “I can’t believe you’re letting me near your god-damn perfect cock baby boy.”

Peter blushes. He heard this in a porn once. (Hey, he’s still a teenager. Just because he doesn’t want sex doesn’t mean he has to never get off.) “Daddy, I want to be inside you!”

Tony freezes at first, but then moans and fucks his hips back to into Peter’s fingers. “You’re such a good boy for daddy, aren’t you? You’re going to make daddy feel so good, full daddy all the way up with your big fat cock, aren’t you?”

Peter cries out, adding a third finger-perhaps earlier than he should have-and speeding up his hand. “Daddy, do you _have_ to have four fingers?” He whines. Tony is making him so hard and all he wants is to fuck him. He can’t think of anything else.

Tony snickers and looks back at Peter. “Yes baby boy. You don’t want Daddy to tear, do you?”

Peter pales and goes back to stretching, just watching Tony’s hungry hole gobble up his fingers.

Eventually, Tony feels like he’s prepped enough. He turns back around, kissing Peter softly before lowering his hips slowly. He groans loudly when he’s balls deep. “Fuck- gimme a minute baby boy.” He pants.

Peter whines and grips Tony’s hips, shaking with the effort to keep still. “Daddy, you feel so good!”

Tony smiles down at him, breathless. “Your big cock is making Daddy feel good too little one. Try to last as long as daddy, ok? Don’t cum too soon.”

Peter blushes. “That won’t be a problem” he whispers. He’s made himself last hours before, because he didn’t want to cum yet. He had five hours until May got home and he finished his homework- he was bored. He can last.

Tony smirks. “Ok, kid.” He says, thinking Peter is just embarrassed. Tony will see how long the kid lasts when the kid feels how tight Tony is. He starts to ride the kid with purpose, wanting him to feel as good as possible. “God, your cock fills daddy up so deep and good baby boy!” He moans.

Peter moans and holds his hips still to the best of his ability. “M-Mr. Stark, your body feels so good... you l-look so sexy Daddy, so muscular and strong...” he touches Tony’s chest and stomach, eyes glazed over with lust.

Tony huffs a laugh and smiles down at him. “God, you’re so fucking adorable. Baby, your cock is driving me insane! I’m gonna cum soon,” he promises.

Peter pants and whines. “Daddy, please make me cum, please let me cum daddy, I want to cum inside you so bad!”

Tony moans and speeds up his hips, loud sounds of skin slapping on skin filling the room. “Yeah, right there kid- right- oh God-“ Tony moans and strokes his cock to the speed of his hips, and cums on Peter’s chest and torso.

Peter whines and desperately gives little half aborted thrusts—he doesn’t want to hurt Tony but he wants to cum so bad! “Please let me cum daddy, I was so good, I was your good boy, please let me cum!”

Tony pants and pulls off. “Kid, how the hell did you last longer than me?” He says, more to himself than to Peter. Whatever—this just means he gets to have Peter’s meat in his mouth. He pulls off and goes down to lay on the bed. He takes Peter’s cock in his mouth, his cheeks puffing out lewdly.

Peter moans and bites his knuckles to stop himself from pulling Tony’s hair. “Daddy! Daddy, oh god, your mouth feels so good daddy!” He cries.

Tony smirks around the cock in his mouth and takes Peter as deep as he can, choking and gagging as he does. He doesn’t much care though—it feels so good to have Peter in his mouth.

Peter can’t last much longer after that—Mr. Stark’s mouth just feels way too good. He whines and bucks up once on accident. “Daddy! I’m- I’m- I’m g-g-gonna-!” Peter gasps and shivers as he shoots his load down Tony’s throat. “Oh daddy...” he whispers and looks at him like he hung the moon in the sky.

Tony smirks up at him after swallowing it all down. “See? You didn’t hurt me at all.”

 


End file.
